1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-piece type clip for fixing a plate-like member, such as an interior or exterior part of an automobile, to a vehicle body panel, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each conventional clip of this type, although not specifically shown, is comprised of two parts including a pin and a grommet, which are integrally molded from a synthetic resin. The former pin has a head and a shank, while the latter grommet has a collar and a leg, the leg being divided into a plurality of expansion leg pieces by means of slits extending along an axial direction (refer to, for example, JP-A-11-270525).
When a plate-like member of an automobile is actually fixed to a body panel, the shank of the pin is first inserted into inner sides of the expansion leg pieces through an opening formed in the collar of the grommet, thereby obtaining a state in which the two members are temporarily retained. In this state, the leg of the grommet is pushed into attaching holes bored in advance in the plate-like member and the body panel, so as to completely push the pin shaft into the inner sides of the expansion leg pieces. Then, the expansion leg pieces of the grommet expand outwardly. Consequently, the plate-like member and the body panel are clamped from inner and outer sides by the collar of the grommet and the expansion leg pieces, thereby fixing the plate-like member to the body panel side in a superposed state.
Accordingly, with the conventional clip, the divided expansion leg pieces of the leg are forcibly expanded outwardly by the insertion of the pin into the inner side of the grommet, so as to fix the plate-like member to the body panel in a superposed state. At this time, in a case where the total plate thickness of the plate-like member and the body panel is large, not much problem is encountered in the fixation since the dip portion side of each expansion leg piece is capable of expanding sufficiently in terms of its structure. However, in a case where the total plate thickness of the plate-like member and the body panel is conversely small, the expanding force naturally becomes insufficient in the light of the fact that the expansion leg pieces must expand on the root side of the collar. Therefore, in the event that a large external force is applied or the effect of vibrations persists for a long time after the fixation of the plate-like member, there has been a possibility that the plate-like member rattles unexpectedly, or unpleasant noise occurs due to the rattling. It should be noted that, in the conventional clip, a construction is adopted in which expanding points of the expansion leg pieces are made different in the axial direction, with this measure alone it has not been impossible to expect a sufficient effect.